The Perfect Doll
by Kisara Koi
Summary: After the battle in Monstro, Riku is faced with the tragic fact that Kairi will forever sleep until she is reunited with her heart. A conflict of trust and inner sorrow is tested, and Riku must find a solution. How to bring her back.... [One Shot] Riku


Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the scene that's portrayed in this. I'm also pretty sure some of the ideas in this fic have been used before too, but still I will call this fiction my own!

Author's Note: Hm… this is my first fan fiction… amazing right? I've had like an account for like 3 years, but I never posted a fic. That's kind of sad. Anyway, this fic is done in Riku's point of view during the scene in Captain Hook's Cabin in Kingdom Hearts. This is right after the fight in the Pinocchio level, just as a reference. I did rewrite a little bit of it, such as their actions and the dialogue, but other than that I think it's somewhat truthful… I'll be honest, this has fic was kind of like a 'What should have happened' type of thing. So by that, it wouldn't be the complete truth. **Sigh** Oh well, I hope you enjoy this. I really had fun writing it.

**The Perfect Doll**

By: Kisara Koi

Maleficent stood beside me with a presence of negativity at her side as well. Her lips purst into a smile as she began to speak her sullen words. I insisted on ignoring them, but they were all too luring… All too… spiteful. She was dark like I, only in another form. One I simply couldn't trust.

My eyes lifted to the young being before me. She was set upon this almost tacky purple couch, that still somewhat complimented her very glow. Peacefully sleeping she was. A sleep that even I couldn't disturb.

Her name was Kairi. Kairi… I have to say, that name always gives me pleasure to say. Even in her lifeless form, she still lifted my heart to places even I didn't think it could reach. How was she able to do this? What made her have such a power?

"Without a heart, I'm afraid she'll remain like this." The witch said softly, but cool. I twitch slightly. A flood of memories released into my mind. I could see the sudden images of that childlike puppet that I had only met not too long ago. He was brimming with life and he was well loved for it. But… He was still a puppet and puppets didn't have hearts. What made that one so different? How come he had heart?

I paused.

It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve a heart. He wasn't real like Kairi. He didn't breathe like Kairi. He didn't have a pulse like Kairi… and yet he was blessed with a heart and Kairi was empty.

"You mean like a puppet…" I continued for Maleficent. My face grew grim with that final word. I couldn't so easily give her such a title. 'A puppet'. Puppets were all too ragged. Too… imperfect. She was perfection. Kairi was the ideal… doll.

My doll. Happily presented for my comfort…. To make me feel that I wasn't completely alone. She was the world. With her, no one could be alone.

….Happily presented for my comfort…

She was so vulnerable. Pure to my every word, thought, and touch. But, no. I couldn't possibly take advantage of her. She was all too innocent.

I sighed. I knew what I had to do. She couldn't stay like this.

I couldn't have her stay like this.

"I'll do anything to save her." My eyes refused to travel from her presence, leaving me exposed to the witch. I couldn't allow that, but Kairi was too demanding. She needed my attention.

That's why she was my weakness.

She needed me as I needed her.

Maleficent took the hint, I guess, that I didn't need her because she surely left. I had a feeling she wouldn't give my solitude for a long time though. She was like that. A patient, but impatient woman. Waiting for me to cave to her like a little child.

I didn't need her, but it was obvious that she needed me.

Suddenly I could sense this aroma in the air. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had a feeling it was Kairi.

I couldn't describe what it was, but it was pleasing. So pleasing that I felt compelled to approach her. I came close to her face hoping that the scent would grow stronger. It did.

Still, I was unable to depict its nature. Perhaps it was her natural smell. A smell that she most have enjoyed as well, since she had never been one to wear much perfume.

I drew closer again, having another rush of her lovely scent. It was almost addicting.

I was surprised though. She was still warm. It was in her aura. She very much alive, but she was still lifeless. Mindless…. Heartless… Devoid of emotion.

Such a curse had befallen her. And with that, a curse had befallen me.

I couldn't receive her smile. Her lips would no longer curve. The lips that I adored.

Suddenly her lips became rather tempting. They were so close and so radiant, like they always were. I remember catching myself every so often staring at them along with her face and her eyes. They surpassed even her lips. Still, I was tested by them, her lips that is. Should I take them for my own, never to let her speak again, or leave them be to be hers', or perhaps, someone else's'? I frowned at that thought. I was always a greedy child and certainly selfish in disapproval of my mother, but I had never changed.

At that point, Kairi was mine.

That's when I took my chance and dove into the angel's sanctuary. I brushed her lips as tenderly as I could… as lightly as I could. But I began to feel almost starved from the lack of expression and my body began to shake with the stress. I knew it was risky kissing her once, but again? That was illogical.

But, we all know the heart is illogical.

I kissed her once again, harder in hopes for a reaction. Would she wake from my kiss? Would she be the Snow White I had always envisioned? I prayed for such. Maybe then I could really say that I had saved her. But alas, it was not meant to be. She did not wake. Only I had received the thrill of our kiss.

And what a rush it gave me. Like the rush of your fantasies coming true. Your impossible dreams attained. I digress; I believe it would have been better if Kairi were to return the favor. To tell me that she loved me as well through her kiss.

That would never happen.

I became discouraged with that thought and disgusted with myself. I had betrayed my vow to never take advantage of her sleeping being. I was weak to give in to my own vow. I was also disgusted with the fact that even after taking two daring kisses, I was still craving for another... I was defiantly weak when it came to Kairi…

I lifted my head away from her in pursuit to lose the temptation and to relieve myself of my overwhelming dizziness. It was for the best. I no longer wanted to be exposed to the world around me. That would be primitive.

I felt a presence behind me once again, figuring it was Maleficent. I decided to pay no heed to her. She didn't deserve my attention. But alas, she was persistent.

Her eyes darkened as she grew a smile upon her wicked face. She mouthed something unknown to me. Her pale hand then extended to my pale shoulder, to give me a sense of a motherly figure before me. Such failed. She could never be motherly even if she tried.

Her mouth opened again, now making a sound. " She's like the perfect toy, isn't she?" I quivered, as her grip grew stronger. "So delicate and silent. The perfect doll."

"A perfect doll…" I repeated softly so only she could hear. I frowned at that reality. She really was the perfect doll. Unmoving, but beautiful. And I had treated her like such as well.

I was now deeply disgusted with myself. …How horrid could I be…?

"There is a way you can do it… Save her that is." The witch persuaded. I guess she succeeded, because I finally gave her my full out attention. She wasn't trustworthy, that I knew, but her pieces of wisdom could have still been useful to me. My eyes connected with hers, still making sure they didn't show any emotion.

"There are seven maiden of purest heart…" She began. "We call them the Princesses of Heart." Our eye contact broke, as hers' shifted to Kairi. She began to finger the red head's neck, like some specimen for examination. The witch's eyes were curiously intent. With that, a fire began to brew within me, out of an act my overprotective nature. What was the woman planning? Why did Kairi have to be involved?

I guess I was also angry because I was envious.

Kairi was mine, and mine alone. I kept that thought in mind. I would never let that witch have her way.

I grabbed the witch's hand to stop her intrusion on Kairi's skin. She gave me an amused look. I detested it.

She continued. " Gather them together…" She finally moved away from Kairi's side. "And a door will open to the heart of worlds, wherein lies untold wisdom." She smiled brilliantly, but it quickly faded. "There you will surely find a way to recover Kairi's heart." My eyes widened to reveal the true blue that I had wished I had never had. They were bright like my smile. Suddenly I became helplessly hopeful. I'm sure Maleficent noticed. She smiled as well, but it was dark and suspicious.

"…and maybe it could be yours' as well…" She finished as she eyebrow rose. I blinked. Could that really happen?

Would I be hers'?

I became riddled with all sorts of newfound thoughts and fantasies. Their causes and effects. Our future….

Our future…

How wonderful it would be. If we were the only ones to exist, and we were forever alone together. To always need each other. I smiled warmly. Perhaps she'd always whisper to me her worries and hopes. To share her heart with me for once. We'd be like two open books. Both all too readable.

What a paradise that would be.

What an almost reachable dream it was.

Could it come true?

Maybe it could, if I trusted the witch for this one time. Maybe we could be alone together.

I then snapped back to reality to see Maleficent giving me this impatient look. She wanted an answer or at least a sign of approval. I nodded. I had to leave my trust with her.

My eyes then shifted back to Kairi. "Soon Kairi, Soon…" Soon we could be together and then you could return my favor.

"I swear I will get your heart back." Even if I have to bathe in the blood of those who I love, I'll make sure that you will live again… As the girl that I had fallen in love with so many years ago.

Soon… Soon…

That's when I'll tell you…

That I love you.

Me: YEAH! My first fanfic is complete! …Please Review, but no flames please! Constructive criticism is accepted though.

Riku: ¬¬;;


End file.
